bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekkō Kirameki
|caption = Son of Heaven |race = |birthday = July 27 |age = 1000+ |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight = 210lbs |blood type = A+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = Apostle of |team = |previous team = |partner = Misora Kirameki Yorokobi Keshin |base of operations = |relatives = (Father) Ariel (Mother) (Godfather) |education = | |Signature Skill = & |Secondary Skill = & |Shikai =Sanmiittai no Tenshi |Bankai = None |Shinuchi = Tengoku Ōji |manga debut = The Wrath of The Moon |anime debut = Bleach: Genesis |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき, Moonlight Shimmer) is the current of the . Formerly, a disciple of the , . Born as a Soul within the threshold of the , Gekkō was trained as in the art of the immediately as his Ichibē instantly noted the boy's latent powers which seemed to surpass that of the average Soul. As such, he Ichibē took the boy under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know in order to justify a position as one of the more competent combatants of the Soul Society. A s such, he is a skilled individual who is totally devoted to the protection of those who can't defend themselves, something that can be frowned upon by his comrades as he seems to be over zealous when it comes to his own personal mission of using his power for the betterment and has even been know to sacrifice the professional dignity of the for the lives of the poor that inhabit the ; something that is considered to of second or even third importance to that of the mission, whatever it may be. As of now, Gekkō is on shaky terms with the rest of the , especially Head Captain whose own staunch moral views fiercely contradict with Gekkō's more merciful ones. The two almost always invoke themselves in heated debates over not only the fate of the but of the entire Soul Society including the . Their conflicts would manifest during the as Genryūsai and the the primitive , "The Defenders" (守達, Mamori-tachi) showed a complete disregard for precious lives of others and bore hypocrisy and disgrace to a name such as Defenders. The blood spilled and lives lost nearly caused Gekkō to rebel against the very people he had been groomed to aid, as such a vile organization deserved to be overthrew. However, the current incarnation of the had proven themselves to be not too far behind when it came to destructive tendencies. He ended up having to choose between two evils with only discerning which did the most good guiding his path. Ultimately, he ended up fighting on behalf of the Shinigami; showcasing his unrivaled prowess and ingenuity in the art of Kidō and using said prowess to do very real and steep damage to the enemy forces. After the war, Gekkō found himself founding the Kidō Corps and allowing souls who were torn by the war to train under him, allowing said women and children to acquire a decent education. While he did it in order to ensure that those who were once victims could protect themselves, Genryūsai saw what he was doing as only a way to enlarge their fighting forces in case the ever returned. Appearance Despite Gekkō's advanced age and the added stress of participating in the Quincy Blood War, he holds the appearance of a young man in his prime and is considered to be a typical due to his physical attractiveness. His features are rather feminine but still hold hints of masculinity which helps those who see him from mistaking him as a female. His hair and eyes share similarities as they are both strikingly beautiful; his hair being a stark purple and his eyes a beautiful lavender color. He possesses an angular facial structure with slightly rosy cheeks. Gekkō stands at 185 cm and sports an athletic build that was forged from his training in the martial arts and conditioning utilizing Kidō which rids him of any excess and/or muscle mass. His appearance is very regal and aristocratic, some may even call it royal which is quite fitting considering his true family ties. In fact, instead of wearing a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), he wears a large royal purple robe stitched with golden lining, a large red ribbon tied around his waist, a pair of tights underneath, a pair of black shoes and a silver star-shaped pendant dangling near his stomach with a long necklace. Other than this, he has multiple attires which fall anywhere between Quincy-like garbs to traditional Samurai armor and robes. Almost regardless, Gekkō seems to keep a katana and wakizashi fastened to his hip. Personality Due to his status as a high ranking official in the as well as the Kidō Corps Commander of the illustrious Kidō Corps, Gekkō puts much effort into maintaining a calm composure and indifferent disposition. Due to this, Gekkō has decided to practice the art of so that this would not be a deceitful front and would enable him to establish a more intimate relationship with his subordinates which would allow them in turn to put more effort into their mission..... History Birth & Adolescence Serving in the King's Palace Expulsion From the Palace Joining the Gotei 13 Man on the Wall Synopsis Equipment Abilities Innate Immense Spiritual Power General Abilities Physical Capabilities Zankensoki Kidō Master Byakunagare (白流れ, White Current): * Seishōrei Master '(斉唱気, ''Unison Spirit): ''' : *'Tōgō Eishō' (名原本, Name Script Integration): : *'Master of Fire-Type Kidō:' *'Master of Lightning-Type Kidō:' *'Master of Wind-Type Kidō:' : *' ': *' ': *'Master of Wards: ' : Original Spells: Zanjutsu Master : ' * '''Divine Blade Works '(天来刃作業場, Sagyōba): * ''' : Precision Footwork & Distancing: ' Hakuda Master ' : *'Tegatana' (手刀, Knifehand Strike): *'Karate' (空手, Empty-Handed): *'Jūjutsu' (柔術, Soft Techniques): *' ' (內勁 Internal Exercises): *' '(テコンドー, Kicking Arts): List of Hakuda Techniques: Hohō Master : *'Enhanced Perception:' *'Master of Acrobatics': : Shihōpo Master (死楓歩 Step of the Dead Maple): Zanpakutō Shikai Shinuchi Other Skills Stats Trivia His Main Theme is Untraveled Road by as seen at the top of this section. His Alternate theme is Give Me a Sign by as seen at the top of this section. Category:BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes